Inocente Uchiha
by anesse
Summary: —¿Cómo es que Sakura está embarazada? ¡Yo no recuerdo haber hecho algo! ** Mini oneshot en relación a las imágenes/spoilers que han salido durante este par de días.


**Tantos spoilers en internet, tantas especulaciones y confirmaciones… NO PUDE RESISTIRME A ESCRIBIR ALGO. Es algo corto y conciso, creo XD Por ahí se habla mucho de la hija de Sasuke y Sakura y que seguramente este Uchiha no sabe nada sobre ser padre o eso XD Así que quise plasmar algo que se me ocurrió mientras veía todas las imágenes que andan circulando en internet. Iba a ser un drabble, y a pesar de ser muy corto creo que ya no alcanza a ser drabble y es más como un mini oneshot :v**

**SIEMPRE SUPE QUE EL SASUSAKU IBA A SER CANON *inserte corazón aquí* Y no me importa lo que digan los demás, de que es flaso y bla bla bla, AMO el SasuSaku y así será siempre *uu***

**En fin, espero que este corto escrito les agrade tanto como a mí :D De antemano, gracias por leer n.n**

* * *

><p>El cielo azul adornado por blancas nubes de diferentes tamaños era lo que veía en ese momento.<br>Acostado en la verde y suave yerba con los ojos semi cerrados por el pequeño sol que apenas se lograba ver entre los esponjosos cúmulos, estaba solo en casa, solo y confundido. Sentía algo extraño en el pecho y había cierta cuestión en su cabeza que no comprendía, ¿cómo es que había pasado?

No lograba entenderlo, ¿qué había hecho? Se sentía como un estúpido, y seguramente se había visto realmente idiota cuando Sakura se lo dijo y no supo cómo reaccionar.

—Sasuke-kun, estoy embarazada —había dicho la pelirosa con una tímida pero a la vez enorme sonrisa, con las mejillas encendidas en rojo y un par de lágrimas acumuladas en sus verdes ojos. Se había visto realmente linda.

Y claro que Sasuke lo había entendido, ella estaba embarazada, pronto serían padres y eso los hacía feliz.  
>Había corrido a abrazarla con fuerza, le llenó el rostro de suaves y pequeños besos. La sonrisa de Sakura fue todavía mayor al ver la reacción de su querido esposo, estaban completos, realizados, contentos... Su vida era perfecta.<p>

Para Sasuke todo había sido felicidad, sentía que el corazón se le saldría de lo rápido que palpitaba por la emoción. Un hijo, desde que había formalizado su relación con Sakura, había deseado un hijo, o dos, o tres, los que fueran; así que la noticia lo hacía sentir como nunca en la vida, no había mejor sensación que esa.  
>Pero pronto Sakura lo hizo sentir un completo estúpido.<p>

—Lo hiciste bien —soltó ella con una risita pervertida y él había tenido que imitarla sin entender a lo que se refería.

¿Qué había hecho bien? No tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero no había querido preguntarle a Sakura porque no quería parecer más idiota de lo que seguramente se había visto en ese momento.  
>Y así se había quedado pasmado, ahora que lo pensaba mejor, ¿cómo carajos es que su pelirosa había resultado embarazada? Bueno, quizás había entrenado algo así hace mucho tiempo con Tsunade, o alguna clase de sello con Kakashi... Pero entonces ¿qué es lo que él había hecho bien?<p>

Sakura le había avisado que iría a buscar a Ino, Hinata y quien fuera en la aldea para contarles sobre la noticia, él aceptó y se despidieron con un corto pero profundo beso en los labios, de eso que a Sasuke le encantaban; ella salió corriendo de la casa y lo dejó solo.

Por eso es que llevaba más de quince minutos echado ahí en el jardín de la casa, pensando en lo que había sucedido, porque seguía sin quedarle claro cuándo y cómo es que ella se había embarazado.  
>Él no había hecho nada extraño, nada fuera de lo común. Se besaban, acariciaban, se decían cosas lindas y habían hecho el amor solo un par de veces, eso no tenía nada que ver con su embarazo ¿o sí?<br>Sabía que las mujeres se embarazaban, que cargaban nueve meses con un pequeñito dentro de su barriga, que había ciertos cambios emocionales y todo eso, pero no sabía cómo sucedía. Un día simplemente estaban embarazadas y luego de un tiempo el niño salía por quién sabe qué lugar, eso tampoco lo entendía, ¿por dónde mierdas sale un crí de tal tamaño?

— ¿Qué fue lo que hice? —se pregunto por enésima vez a sí mismo. Que ya comenzaba a desesperarse de no entender un carajo de lo que sucedía.

Cerró los ojos para analizar mejor las cosas, intentó pensar en algo diferente que hubiera hecho para que Sakura estuviera embarazada, pero simplemente no encontraba nada.  
>Y pronto una ruidosa voz lo hizo perder la concentración, ¿qué no sabían tocar la maldita puerta? Para eso existía.<p>

— ¡Teme, teme! —gritó cierto rubio corriendo por la casa hasta dar con el Uchiha en el jardín—. ¡Teme, felicidades!

Sasuke se incorporó en el césped con flojera y cruzó las piernas esperando a que Naruto se callara de una vez, pero no lo hizo, siguió felicitándolo mil y un veces, así hasta que por fin decidió cerrar la boca y sentarse a su lado solo para estrujarlo con fuerza repitiéndole que se alegraba por él.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? —le preguntó el azabache una vez que Naruto lo soltó. El rubio se rascó la nuca como solía hacerlo mucho antes, mostrando esa sonrisa que casi siempre ocultaba alguna travesura.

—Escuché mientras Sakura-chan se lo decía a Hinata —le confesó divertido. La pelirosa había sido clara al decir que era una conversación entre mujeres y casi lo había sacado a patadas de la casa, pero de alguna manera se las ingenió para escuchar lo que decían.

—Debí suponerlo —suspiró cansado. Naruto era un entrometido.

— ¿Y? ¿No estás feliz, Sasuke? —le preguntó al verlo tan serio, distante, como si nada importante estuviera ocurriendo.

El Uchiha lo miró casi haciendo un puchero, ¡ya estaba harto de no entender lo que pasaba! Por supuesto que estaba feliz, más feliz que cualquier otro día, ahora tendría una familia, de nuevo, y la cuidaría con su vida, porque amaba a Sakura y amaría al pequeño que tendrían.  
>Pero de su mente no se alejaba la incógnita de cómo es que había resultado eso, no lograba explicárselo. No, no y no, alguien tenía que decirle qué había hecho 'bien', como Sakura le dijo.<p>

—No sé cómo pasó —dijo por fin, con la esperanza de que Naruto supiera explicarle todo.

— ¿Qué... es lo que no sabes? —cuestionó ladeando la cabeza, no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo

—¿Cómo es que Sakura está embarazada? ¡Yo no recuerdo haber hecho algo! —gritoneó cansado e irritado. Por Kami, que alguien le explicara de una maldita vez.

A Naruto se le abrieron los ojos cual platos, la mandíbula casi se le cae al suelo. Al principio creyó que era una broma, pero al ver a Sasuke tan serio supo que hablaba en serio.  
>Tomó todo el aire que sus pulmones le permitieron y en seguida comenzó a reírse como si no hubiera un mañana, aquello molestó a Sasuke y pensó en darle un buen golpe, pero el rubio no paraba de rodar en el pasto agarrándose el estómago porque probablemente ya le dolía de tanta risa. En los bordes de sus ojos azules se formaron pequeñas gotas de agua salada, no podía creer que su amigo fuera tan estúpido e inocente.<p>

— ¿Qué es tan gracioso? —le preguntó a Naruto cuando decidió dejar de reír y secarse las lágrimas, volviendo a sentarse a su lado pero esta vez más cerca.

—Tú —contestó volviendo a reír pero menos que antes.

— ¿Puedes explicarme o tengo que preguntárselo a Sakura?

— ¡No! ¡No se lo preguntes a ella! —dijo de inmediato un poco alarmado. Sakura no podía enterarse de que el hombre con quien se había casado era tan... Ignorante sobre eso.

—Entonces dime —le ordenó ya fuera de sus casillas. No aguantaba un segundo más sin entender las cosas.

—Sasuke, idiota, lo has hecho con Sakura-chan ¿cierto? —inquirió aún sabiendo la obvia respuesta.

—Eso no te interesa, pervertido —contestó sin mirarlo. Que podía ser un ninja fuerte, hábil en muchas cosas, con expresión seria y voz aburrida, que aparentaba que nada le afectaba, pero hablar sobre eso... lo ponía realmente nervioso.

— ¡Sasuke, ya sé que lo has hecho con Sakura-chan! —chilló desesperado. No podía ser tan difícil explicarle.

— ¿También nos escuchaste mientras lo hacíamos? —se molestó aunque también se sentía a desmayar recordando las pocas veces que lo habían hecho. Simplemente magnífico—. Jiraiya no solo te enseñó técnicas ninja.

— ¡Vamos Sasuke, no puedes ser tan imbécil! —volvió a gritar—. ¡Casi desde que se la metiste a Sakura-chan estabas embarazándola!

Sasuke sintió que el rostro le ardía, sentía un calor insoportable, se estaba muriendo de vergüenza, lo que Naruto decía no podía ser cierto ¿o sí? ¿Haciendo el amor se tenían bebés? ¿Cuando lo hicieron Sakura quedó embarazada?  
>Las cosas comenzaban a ser más claras en su mente, pero eran contadas las veces que lo habían hecho: exactamente tres. Entonces ¿por qué tendrían solo un hijo?<p>

—Oi, Naruto —dijo aún sin mirarlo. Veía hacia otro lado para que el rubio no pudiera notar lo rojo que estaba de la vergüenza.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Sakura... —comenzó. Estaba perdiendo su dignidad, orgullo o lo que fuera—. Sakura y yo... no lo hemos hecho solo una vez.

— ¡Eso no quería saberlo! —se quejó cerrando los ojos e intentando alejar esas imágenes de su mente. Hinata, solo debía pensar en Hinata.

—Me refiero a que... ¿qué hice mal antes? ¿Qué hice diferente esta vez para que Sakura resultara embarazada? —preguntó cual niño pequeño. Claro, si sus padres o Itachi se hubieran encargado de explicarle cuando era pequeño, nada de estas cosas vergonzosas estaría ocurriendo.

—Bueno... —pensó picándose la mejilla y mirando el cielo. Había hablado un poco de eso con Hinata, Kakashi y otros más—. Creo que no siempre resulta a la primera vez, pero también existen esas extrañas pastillas que las mujeres toman, ya sabes... Son como pastillas anti bebés —sonrió divertido. No tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba diciendo.

—Sakura dijo que lo hice bien —recordó.

— ¡Claro que lo hiciste bien! —dijo dándole una palmada en la espalda como felicitándolo de nuevo—. Pero te tardaste un poco, tendré que hablar con Sakura-chan para que te motive más...

— ¡No digas ni una palabra sobre esto a Sakura! —le golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué, Sasuke-kun? —escucharon de pronto la delicada voz de la pelirosa. Los dos voltearon y la vieron, junto con Hinata, de pie en la entrada al jardín—. ¿De qué hablaban?

— ¡Sa-Sakura-chan! —gritó Naruto asustado y de inmediato se levantó corriendo hacia ambas mujeres—. ¡Hinata y yo tenemos que irnos ya! —dijo nervioso.

—Pero, Naruto-kun... —la ojiperla intentó hablar pero su rubio esposo la jaló del brazo hacia la salida.

— ¡Nos vemos otro día chicos! ¡Y felicidades! —dijo de último antes de salir de la casa de los Uchiha.

Sakura los miró confundida pero le restó importancia cuando vio a Sasuke removerse en su lugar como si estuviera nervioso por algo. Ella se acercó a paso lento y una vez frente a él se sentó a su lado, el pelinegro sintió que la piel se le erizaba y se reprendió por sentirse así cuando Sakura, su esposa, se le acercó; pero no podía evitar aquello ahora que sabía todo lo que había ocurrido.

—Sasuke-kun, ¿te encuentras bien? —preguntó recargando su cabeza en el hombro del pelinegro. Su mano izquierda buscó la derecha de su ahora esposo y cuando la encontró la entrelazó con dulzura.

—Sakura —dijo por fin volteando un poco para verla, el sonrojo había desaparecido casi por completo—. En la mañana dijiste que lo hice bien.

—Eso dije —le confirmó sus palabras regalándole una sonrisa.

—Oye, la próxima vez... lo haré mejor —le dijo con seguridad, dándole un suave beso en la frente; y confiando en que sí habría una próxima vez.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno… En mi historia Sasuke tiene los dos brazos XD Y Naruto y Hinata tienen un hijo, ¿vieron las imágenes de sus pequeñitos? Elijan al que crean que es mayor XD<strong>

**Quise escribirlo y no me quedé con las ganas, me gustó mucho no puedo negarlo XD Ojalá que les haya gustado y si quieren ponerle a favoritos o así, se los agradeceré mucho; también se gustan dejar un review y si no pues… La vida sigue ;-; jaja Bromaa XD**

**Gracias por haber leído y saquen la fiesta porque SOMOS CANOOOOOOON :D**


End file.
